


Explains Everything

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen, boy crushing, mentions of M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has figured something out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explains Everything

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant, mentions of m/m relationship, boy crushing  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy sat in the Gryffindor Common Room alone, staring into the flames of the fireplace. It was late in the evening and many of his housemates were already in their dorms. Those that were left, sat quietly reading or working on essays. His best friend, however, was still out in the school somewhere with his boyfriend. Scorpius frowned.

Rose Maria Weasley watched her friend for a few moments, trying to understand why he was so sad. Then suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle fit together. She stood up and walked over to where the blond was sitting. Scorpius looked up at her and smiled a forced smile, “Hi Rose.”

“Hey Scorp. Mind if I join you?” she asked, motioning to the empty chair next to his. He shook his head and she sat down. “So…” she began, and then hesitated. How did one confront a friend about a situation like this?

“So, what?” Scorpius prompted when his Ravenclaw friend paused.

“So you have a crush on Al,” Rose stated, figuring that the best way was to just say it.

“What?” Scorpius sputtered. “No!” He blushed slightly as he tried to deny it.

“Oh come off it. It’s so obvious. I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner.”

“I do not-“

“It explains everything,” Rose interrupted Scorpius’s objections. “Why you’re so upset when he’s not around. Why you’re so happy when he is. Why you’ve disliked every person he’s ever dated…” she mused.

“None of them were good enough for him,” Scorpius defended himself quietly.

Rose smiled, “So you admit it?”

Scorpius sighed, resigned to his fate, “Alright. It’s true.” He looked his friend in the eye and said sternly, “But you have to promise you won’t say anything. To anyone.”

Rose raised her right hand and vowed, “I promise.”

Scorpius smiled. It felt good to let someone in on his secret.


End file.
